Ryan Zaynes
Ryan Jonathan Zaynes is a hitman in the Gambino Crime Family. Ryan is also gay. Ryan has a younger brother called James Zaynes. He is currently the husband of former prostitute Matt Zaynes (née Pathan). Early life Ryan was born in New York City on October the 20th 1983. Ryan's father was a religious fanatic who was abusive towards Ryan even before he found out that Ryan was gay. When Ryan revealed his homosexuality to his father, the abuse only became worse. The only person Ryan was close to was his younger brother James. Ryan and James eventually ran away. When Ryan was 18, Ryan was charged with robbery and was sentenced to 3 years in jail. During that time, Ryan got tattoos on his arms and upper body. Working as a hitman Assassination attempt on Domenico Cefalu On August 10, while Domenico, Ryan and Anthony Farcetti were having lunch at a diner by a window, a car stopped in front of the diner and four men got out with machine guns firing at them. The men killed two bodyguards, multiple civilians and injured Anthony and a waiter. While they got back into the car, Ryan shot one of the retreating hitmen in the back of the head before he stepped into the car. (Can edit story if you like) Massacre at Bonanno Hotels On August 20 2012, Domenico gave gave Ryan the impossible task of killing the remaining 200 Bonanno family members. After silently killing the guards with fibre wire, Ryan locked all the exits and then open fired at the Bonanno family with his desert eagle, killing everyone in sight, then finished Alberto Bonanno off with a headshot after he survived 8 gunshots to the back. Ryan was then given the nickname mietitore (Italian: the reaper) by Domenico after the massacre. Even though the Mafia does not allow non-Italian or gay men into the mob, due to Ryan's service to the Gambino crime family, Cefalu is currently considering his induction into the family as a made man. A situation similar to this is when Lucky Luciano accepted Bugsy Erikson into the Mafia in 2016 after the success of the ISIS Raids in the summer of 2014. Avenging James's rape After the rape, Ryan, Thomas Gosling and Ryan Lutz kidnapped and tortured Lucas Tamus and Oliver Hara, two of the men responsible for the rape. Then after a few days of not hearing from Lucas or Oliver, Seamus O'Hara left for an airport to escape from the same fate. But, the three knew what airport he would go to and the three men, along with two police detectives took him off the plane and took him to a warehouse. They then proceeded to beat and torture him until he was begging for death. Then the three men proceeded to shoot him 21 times. Meeting Matt On December 31st, 2016, while at a gay bar for New Years Eve, Ryan met prostitute Matt Pathan, who was in an abusive relationship with Nathaniel Kay. After spending a few hours drinking, Ryan and Matt went to Ryan's apartment and the two had sex. Afterwards, Ryan told Matt that he was a hitman, though Matt was unfazed. Killing Matt's abusive boyfriend The Colliari hit On January 12, 2022, Cefalu ordered Ryan to eliminate rival rising Italian gangster Antonio Colliari. Ryan spent five days learning Colliari's routine: every morning, Colliari would be taken to a restaurant for breakfast in an armored car with his family; then he would collect from a few rackets; then have lunch; and collect from other businesses and go to a safe house to store the cash and leave for dinner with his family. On January 18, Ryan and his cousin staked out a the restaurant in which he would have lunch at from an apartment building across the street. They staked it out for the day prior to the hit. On January 19, at 12:13 pm, he arrived at the restaurant with several body guards. They then left the apartment building and walked across the street and started firing into the restaurant from in front of the giant window in the from of the restaurant with their HG40s. But, they missed him and ran into the restaurant after him into a back alley and had a brief firefight with his guards. He began running and they gunned him down. They then ran past his body towards a chauffeured car waiting for them at the end of the alley when Ryan heard him moaning and shot him with the HG40 in the head. (Edit any details if you want to change it)Category:Hitman Category:Gambino crime family Category:Bonanno-Gambino War Category:Massacre at Bonanno Hotels Category:LGBT